What They Didn't See
by FangirlzInsanity
Summary: The night Addison comes to Seattle, Meredith gets drunk and starts calling random phone numbers in hopes of finding someone to understand. After a few failed calls, she decides the next one will be the last one. Who picks up the pieces that Derek and Addison created from the already fragile Meredith Grey.
1. Chapter 1: Shattered

What They Didn't See

A/N: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters. I do however own the major plot to this story. The smaller plots such as medical stuff will come from the actual episodes, so as with the characters I do not own those either.

Summary:

The night Addison comes to Seattle, Meredith gets drunk and starts calling random phone numbers in hopes of finding someone to understand. After a few failed calls, she decides the next one will be the last one. Who picks up the pieces that Derek and Addison created from the already fragile Meredith Grey.

Chapter 1: Shattered

"So you must be the woman sleeping with my husband" Addison, Derek's wife, told me. Hearing those words was the last straw. I didn't break when my father left when I was five, because I thought my mother would take care of me. I didn't break when my mother constantly forgot about me in order to be an extraordinary surgeon because she was going to save lives. I started feeling the cracks in myself after the first thousand times Ellis Grey called me a disappointment. The cracks grew when she tried to commit suicide and I had to wait till she passed out due to blood loss because she wouldn't allow me to before she passed out. My teachers didn't see the coming disaster, the cracks slowly spreading, but I still didn't break. I made it through college with Ellis constantly telling me I would never amount to anything and that I was the biggest disappointment in her life. But that didn't break me. I started to repair myself throughout the adventures of "Death and Die" but they were still raw. My mother was diagnosed with Alzheimers, and most days has no idea who I am, but that didn't break me. I made it through medical school, something my mother said I'd never do. I finally got accepted as an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital, and thought I could finally mend all of my cracks. I fell in love with a one night stand, and was happy for once. The happiness was too good to be true, and the thing that finally broke me, Meredith Grey, is that the man I love lied, and instead of loving me, I was just some dirty mistress. That's what broke me. The one man I let myself love has a wife.

While I ran through my whole life processing the implications of the last few minutes, they continued fighting. After finally processing everything I turned around, walked out of Seattle Grace, and never looked back. I walked across the street to Jo's, and bought three bottles of Tequila. I caught a cab home while downing at least half of the first bottle. That's the downside of being almost broken for most of your life. When you are finally completely broken, you need more alcohol due to the tolerance you have built up. by the time I made it to the house, which I refuse to call home, I had already finished off one bottle and started the second. I some how made it up the stairs and started yelling at God. Once I had calmed down I dug out my laptop. I looked up the area code for New York City, and decided that I was going to call random numbers. I wanted to talk to someone who didn't know me, and therefore could not judge me. After several no answers, I decided the next one would be the last one. I also decided I was going to tell the person everything. All my life problems and issues. Someone needed to know the real broken Meredith Grey before she followed in her mother's foot steps, but without someone to save her.

"I am contemplating suicide" was the first words out of my mouth when the person on the other end of the phone answered.

"Um… who is this, and why are you contemplating suicide?" the man on the other end of the phone asked.

With that one question, I took it as an invitation to tell my whole story. "Because despite all the bad in my life, I finally let myself love someone, and it got me broken. It was a one night stand that continued, and I thought he loved me, but then his WIFE showed up and basically called me a whore." I ranted.

"At least you had an affair unknowingly. I slept with my best friend's wife, and he left her. Then we stayed together, but now she's left me after aborting my child to work out her marriage. So I can definitely see the appeal of suicide," he agreed with my earlier statement.

"So we're the merry band of dirty mistresses," I chanted while turning on some mopey music.

"Yeah I guess so. On a scale of 1 to 10 how drunk are you really?" Inquired the man on the other side of the phone.

"Um… 11 maybe… I am halfway through my second bottle of tequila. How drunk does that make me in your scale of 1 to 10?" I asked giggling.

"A solid 15. How about we be friends, so you don't have to be wasted everyday. I am sure it can't be good for whatever job you have. It could be our secret club of Dirty Mistresses," he suggested kindly.

"Hmmm… if we were friends it would bring up interesting conversations between my so called friends and I" I replied. "How would we have our meetings for this secret club of Dirty Mistresses?"

"Well it would start with phone calls every morning and evening, and sometimes at lunch for sure. Also you could call me whenever you need," he informed me. "And we could also text if we do not have time to talk. We could be each other's support system."

"That sounds like it would work, but I need something to call you," I replied. " You could tell me your name or I could make up one for you."

"No need to make up a nickname for me. My name is Mark" the now named Mark answered.

"That's a good name I guess. We both have M names. But you have to guess mine. Until you guess it you can call me death" I informed him smugly.

"Now hold on there Death, that's not fair. I told you my name, why can't you tell me yours?" he asked in a pouting tone of voice. I could just see the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip begging for my name.

"Well it's not my fault you told a stranger your name. I now know where you live and your name, and you know neither about me so HA!" I replied drunkenly.

"Wait how do you know where I live anyway, and why did you call this number in the first place?" he asked finally realizing that I might have misdialed, and that I never answered his first question.

"Well despite being really drunk, I am actually really smart. I made it through medical school, and I am in my first year of my surgical internship. I looked up the area code for New

York City and was calling random numbers from there. You were the first one to answer," I replied smartly.

"Well what's to stop me from doing the same thing to you," he asked trying to save some dignity.

"Well nothing, but you still don't know my name," I answered.

"True. Will you tell me where you are so I don't have to waste my valuable time looking it up?" Mark questioned.

"Yup. I live in Seattle and Markie, I have to work tomorrow, so I need to get some sleep if I am going to go impress my resident and attendings. Also knowing my luck I will be with the attending I thought I loved. Yay Meredith, your luck sucks. Why couldn't I be like the boy-who-lived because he had like the best luck ever, well sorta. He did have like a really sucky childhood, so he really wasn't all that lucky, but we do have that in common. But-"

"Meredith, shut up," Mark interrupted my rambling.

"HEY! How'd you know my name? I didn't tell you-"

" Yes you did in your rambling. How much more of the tequila have you drunk?"

"Uh… I would have drank more, but the third bottle didn't wanna open for me"

"Maybe that means you should get some sleep Death,"

"Only if you tell me what you do for a living, what is it that makes your time so valuable?"

"You just jump from different topics don't you" he mumbled to himself. "I am a plastic surgeon, one of the best on the East Coast."

"Oooooooo… a plastic surgeon. That does sound like your time is really valuable," I said. " Maybe you are right, I do need some sleep. Goodnight Markie!" I hollered as I hung up the phone.

The last thing I did before I went to sleep was save Markie's number in my phone as Angel. I get to make up a name for him even if he didn't want it.


	2. Chapter 2: Clueless

What They Didn't See

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank my reviewers, and say that even if it takes a while for updates, I won't abandon this story. I started writing it because I felt there were not enough Mer/Mark stories. I am writing this for myself just as much as for you guys. FYI: If I get reviews, follows, and favs, I am more likely to update faster.

Chapter 2: Clueless

About two hours later, I was rudely awakened from my surprisingly peaceful sleep. It was time for work. I walked downstairs while putting up my hair, and grabbed a slice of the two day old leftover pizza. As I ate my slice, I checked my phone for messages, and saw that Izzie had texted to let me know that everyone else was at the hospital to help with Jo.

'Why would Jo be in the hospital?' I thought to myself. Anyway, I let Iz know I was on my way, and then I opened the text from Mark wishing me a good day and morning, saying that he would have called, but the time difference meant he would have been waking me up almost before I went to sleep. I replied thanks and wished him luck too. I also informed him that I would talk to him at lunch.

The drive to the hospital was short, and passed too quickly for my liking. I was now back at the place where I let myself be broken. When I walked into the locker room everyone turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where have you been?" Cristina asked. "I needed to talk to you!"

"Well I needed time to think, and as to where I've been, I have been at home sleeping" I retorted. "Now what's this rumor I hear about Jo being in the hospital? I saw him last night and he was fine."

"Well, after you left he collapsed, and we brought him here. He has to have a stand still brain surgery, and he will have to sell the bar to afford it." She informed snidely.

"Oh… well is that all you had to talk to me about?"

"You know, no its not, but whatever," she snarked waking out.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"She waited at Jo's for you last night until Jo collapsed," Iz informed me.

"Well, we didn't have plans, and she didn't call, so not my fault." I said walking out to meet Bailey for rounds.

As I arrived at the nurses station with the rest of the interns, Bailey started giving out orders. I ignored her until she called out mine. "Grey, you are very popular. There's been a special request for you from Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd"

"Yes ma'am" I replied absentmindedly and went off in search of the she-Shepherd while ignoring Bailey's stupefied look. As I walked up to Addison, she was asking Burke if he had secured the intern she requested.

"Yes, he has," I replied coming to a stop in front of her. She smirked at me in a way that said she was going to make my life a living hell.

'You can try all you want, but as long as I have Mark to help, you can't hurt me' I thought.

"Come on, we got a case," Addison called walking down the hall.

I followed her to the room. and she brought up the fact that I slept with her husband.I stayed quiet. I worked on the patient and tried to be kind and respectful, but it just kept getting harder and harder. The final straw was when she asked for a new doctor because she didn't want a person who slept with someone else's husband. I just walked away, ignored Addison, and went to sit alone in a supply closet.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to talk to someone, anyone. The other interns hate me right now, and I know no one else. That's when my phone rang, it was Mark. I quickly answered.

"Death! How've you been today? I am about to be on lunch break right now," he practically squealed, but in a manly way I assure you.

"It's been awful. I really need to talk to someone, and I had forgotten about you, and-," I informed him and was rudely interrupted.

"What!? How could you possibly forget perfect ole me?! I am like the most amazing person in the world! Well, next to you of course," he said in a scandalized voice.

"Of course not! I would never! And I am glad you can admit I am better than you."

"How could an intern be better than a nationwide famous plastic surgeon if not worldwide famous plastic surgeon? Well, come on Death, tell me everything you wanted to talk about, cause I have some time on my hands, and I am bored to tears almost. All I ever get is boob jobs for the already beautiful people. I could use my talents to help people who are hurt and need reconstructive surgery, but that never happens in New York anymore," he complained childishly.

"Okay, my favorite bartender is currently in the hospital for a stand still brain surgery that will cost him his bar. I also happened to have seen him shortly before he collapsed last night, so I feel like I should have known that something was wrong. Also, my kinda best-friend is mad at me for not being at the bar last night even though she never asked me to be there or let me know she'd be there. She acts like I don't have problems of my own, and is getting mad because I can't read minds. Then I get assigned to the wife of the man I thought loved me. Oh, and even better, the patient is the victim of adultery, and hates my guts. I bet His wife is comparing notes about their husbands dirty mistresses. Why oh why did I let you convince me not to off myself?" I rambled slash ranted at him.

"Death, baby, I wish I could be there to give you a nice big hug to make it all better. And you let me convince you because you know you don't really want to die. You just want to escape the pain caused by the people around you. I helped you escape it for a little while, so you agreed not to off yourself as you put it," he reminded me.

"I wish you were here too. Is there anyway you can help from you fancy-schmancy private practice in New York?

"I can try but can you answer some questions so I have more information? Does your ex-guy work at your hospital like his wife? And what do you mean your kinda-best-friend, and does that have anything to do with the so called friends from last night?"

" Yeah he works for the same hospital. He's actually relatively new here. My kinda-best-friend is the one that knows the most about me. Admittedly not much, but more than anyone else. And yes, she is the closest of my so called friends. There are three others in that club too," I answered.

"Damn girl! You know how to pick'em," Mark replied to the first part of my answer. "And as for your kinda-best-friend, if she is angry for stupid reasons, and she doesn't understand you cut her loose. Also if she is the best one of you so called friends, maybe you should lose them too. It will only hurt you in the long run if you surround yourself with people who refuse to or can't understand you."

"In my defense the one night stand part was before I was an intern, and his first day at my hospital was my first day too," I defended my bad luck with men.

"God must hate you. You sleep with your boss before he's really your boss, you didn't know he would become your boss, and then he ends up married. You really do have the worst luck," he jested.

"I know. I don't know what I have done to earn so much bad karma, but I have it by the tons," I agreed.

"I am starting to understand why you wish you had the luck of the boy-who-lived now," he teased.

"Shit… I had hoped you forgot about that piece of my ramblings. You caught me I am a closet potter-head. Silencio! Now you can't reveal my secrets… Mwhahahahaha!" I laughed, quite evilly if I do say so myself.

"One your evil laugh sucks. Two your luck can't be all bad because you met me. Three, you are not magical, so if I wanted to I could spill all your secret," he replied self importantly.

"You are so full of yourself, and you wouldn't spill my secrets, you love me!" I teased back.

"Damn straight! You are correct on all accounts. Now back to your kinda-best-friend, does she know more about you than me?" he returned to the more important subjects of our conversation.

" Well, no, but that's because right now you are just some guy I called randomly. Someone I can pretend is not real which makes it okay that you know so much about me. Because even if you judge me, there is only so much you can do to me without being here. So even though you know me, you can't hurt me," I informed him.

"That's a pretty morbid outlook Death. But I would never judge you. You have had enough judgement from those who claim to be your friends or those who don't even know you," he replied in a loving voice.

"STOP!" I yelled through my phone.

"Stop what?" He asked confused.

"Stop making me wish you were here. Stop making me care about you, and most of all; stop caring about me, you will only get hurt," I replied brokenly.

"I can handle a little pain. You are a friend, and you need me," he told me.

"Thanks Angel. I have to get back to work, but I want to continue this at lunch. Now go save some lives," I ordered him.

"I just did. I saved the most important life already today," he said in a serious voice. "Talk to you at lunch."

While continuing work until lunch, I thought about my conversation with Mark. My Angel has made me realize something; people should not be called friends if they are clueless about each others' problems. He made me realize that I have one true friend; him.

A/N: I will try really hard to post soon, but if I were to get to 10 reviews and 15 follows and 5 favs, I would make this story first priority. Above even eating. SO… that means review, follow, and fave. :) I should post within two weeks if I don't get the reviews, follows, and favs.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

What They Didn't See

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks so much for the support. If you haven't noticed, there have been some changes to this story in the last few days because I was made aware that it broke some site rules. It is still relatively the same, but there are some differences. If you haven't, you should probably re-read the first two chapters in order to understand the changes. Also thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. It makes me happy that my story is so well liked by the people of the Grey's Anatomy fandom.

Chapter 3: Truth

After my conversation with Mark, I sat down at a nurse's station to finish charting. It was going slowly because whoever worked on them first had near illegible handwriting. By the time lunch came around, I had only finished half of the charts. I thought about sitting with the other interns, but they are all to nosy. I wouldn't be able to talk to Mark without all of them asking unwanted questions. After that realization, I found an empty table in the corner of the room and hoped they wouldn't find me. I took out my phone and called Mark.

"It's finally lunch time!" I yelled when he picked up the phone.

"Ah… I only have about an hour and a half until I get to go home for the night," he bragged.

"Yeah, you are leading the life of a glorious attending, while I have the horrendous life of an intern," I complained. "Why must life be so unfair?"

"Because, if it wasn't I wouldn't have anything to tease you about,"

" Don't you have other people you can tease instead of lil' ole me?" I asked.

"Since you asked, no I don't. My only friends in New York left because I slept with one of them, and she was the other's wife, so no I don't have anyone else to tease" he informed me somberly.

"Well if they left you, they didn't deserve you. You are amazing, and they couldn't see that, then they are idiots." I snarled, angry that people could throw away years of friendship because of a mistake. Yes, he had an affair with his best friend's wife, but he thought he loved her. She on the other hand used him to make her husband jealous.

"I have been thinking about leaving New York. I need a change of scenery," he remarked.

" Well you could travel around until you find somewhere you want to stay, and any hospital would be lucky to have you on their staff ," I told him. " Even if you are half as good as you say."

"I know, it's not whether they want me, it's if I could like it there that matters. Everywhere wants me, but do I want them," he said snobbishly.

"Well if you were here, you would have no choice but to want us, I wouldn't allow it otherwise," I replied.

"Oooo… then I could have more than boob jobs and facelifts Seattle has major disasters everyday it seems.

"I could talk to the chief and see if there is an opening," I offered. "But only if you want me to."

"No, I don't want you to do that, because-"

"Oh… okay. I just thought it would be great if you were here. I guess I was just thinking of myself. Of course you wouldn't want to come here, you'd have to deal with a broken intern, that got attached to a one night stand who turned out to be married. You'd have no friends, and you'd be all the way across the country from where you are now,"

"That's not-"

"It's okay, you'd probably like it better in a sunny place like Los Angeles or Miami. Why would you want to come to a perpetually rainy city where the only person you'd know is a suicidal person, with whom you'd be expected to work"

"Death-"

"I mean, who would want mousy Meredith, when you are probably so gorgeous you could bag Victoria's Secret models with your eyes closed. I am an intern who has always been a disappointment to anyone who knew me, so why would you want to be around me,"

"Meredith! Stop, the reason I don't want you to talk to the chief is because I want to do it myself when I come to visit," he finally interrupted my ramblings.

"Oh," I said shell shocked.

"Yeah, oh."

"So you are thinking about coming here?" I questioned. "Like to stay I mean."

"Yes I am Death. Now what hotel would you suggest I book for the week that I shall be in Seattle to talk to the chief about the possibility of a job?"

"If you are going to be in Seattle, you are not staying at a hotel. You will stay at my place. I will have two guest rooms once I get rid of my judgemental roommates, so you can stay in one of them," I all but ordered.

"You don't have to kick out your roommates because of me," he told me.

"Well despite what you might think, the world does not revolve around you, so it is not because of you that my roommates will no longer have that title. They are two of my so called friends, and all they have done is judge me since day one, so I won't take it anymore. I am kicking them out in three days, but I am telling them tonight, so that they can make arrangements," I defended my choice. "So you don't have to feel bad. Back to you coming to Seattle, when are you planning to come?"

"I will ask for the week after next off tomorrow," he informed me. "I plan on only being there for a week, and depending on the outcome of the talk with your chief, I will either start cutting ties with New York, or looking at other hospitals in Seattle. I am coming to Seattle one way or another. You need me, and as much as I hate admitting that I need people too, I need you."

"Well I am truly glad that you are coming," I admitted. "I can't wait to see you. I know I could probably google your first name and job and find a picture and last name, but I don't need that to know you."

"Thanks Death," he told me. "It must be getting close to the end of your lunch by now isn't it?"

"Yeah. Wish it wasn't, cause now I have to go back to work. It's awful working under HER," I complained.

"Well just a little longer and you might be working under me, though I wish it was more than work," he saucily replied.

"Well to be doing anything under you, I have to be alive, and if I don't get back to work, I won't be, so goodbye Angel. Talk to you later tonight" I bid him adieu.

"Goodbye Death," he replied hanging up.

When I looked up after putting away my phone, I realized the other interns were staring. I refuse to think of them as friends anymore not until they act like friends. It's like flipping a coin with them, you never know which you'll get; the "friend" or the "judgemental douche bags". When they noticed me watching, they all suddenly became busy picking up their trash. I just rolled my eyes and got rid of my trash. I then went to find Bailey.

I was the first one there for the afternoon assignments. "Grey you're still with Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd" she ordered. I went back to my quiet nurses' station ignoring the other interns and their assignments.

I was on the second to last chart when Addison walked up and told me to scrub in with her. 'I thought since the patient didn't want me there I wouldn't be allowed to scrub in' I thought while walking to the OR scrub room. Addison and I were the only ones there, and needless to say I felt awkward.

She spoke first saying, " I know you didn't know Derek was married, and I know you are innocent in all of this, but I will fight for my husband."

"Look you are right I didn't know, and as soon as I found out, mine and Derek's relationship was over," I replied. "I won't be a homewrecker. I won't destroy a family. I grew up with no one because my mom left my father for her dirty mistress, who didn't leave his wife. My mother blamed me, and resented me. So I won't be that person. You can have your husband," I said a little brokenly.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry I came off as a bitch," she apologized.

"No one knew, and I'd appreciate it if no one else found out," I replied finishing scrubbing in and walking into the OR.

A/N: Okay guys, that is the third chapter. What do y'all think? Review, favorite and follow. Again I will update in 2 weeks without reaching my goal, but if y'all get me 20 reviews, 15 favorites, and 35 followers, I will make it my highest priority. Thanks for your support.


End file.
